llll Kira, Revealed lllll
by inksilverblue
Summary: ONE SHOT L's vision blurred. A honey haired guy rushed to his side. He felt himself being hold in his arms. He heard the screams, but the biggest of all, he saw the eyes. Those errie brown eyes. Those eyes, of Kira, whom he thought was his friend. Many things happened after that, but non of them, were as shocking as seeing Watari bursting through the door. Alive.IT'S GOOD I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: L's vision blurred. A honey haired guy rushed to his side. He felt himself being hold in his arms. He heard the screams, but the biggest of all, he saw the eyes. Those brown eyes. Those eyes, of Kira, whom he thought was his friend. **

**Genre: Suspense, angst **

**Words: 1500**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**[A/N: First Death Note fic ever, go easy on me!]**

There was a sharp buzzing sound, and then before their very eyes, the screen flickered on and off and finally went blank. 3 words remained. 'All data deletion' in bolded black letter.

The room stirred in confusion. Shock, disbelief, panic, fear, horror.

L's eyes were wide. The dark circles under his eyes seem to stretch endlessly into his pale skin. He stood up in his seat and leaned his weight on the table. "It's Watari. I told him to delete everything if anything... Were to happen to him." his voice came out in a rasp.

"Watari..." he whispered as a small groan escaped his lips. The pupil of his eyes, growing big, then small. His whole body shook. 'Thump' his heart beated. Slowly, it went faster. Louder, in his ears. He couldn't breath. He panted. Tried to fill his lung. His chest rose, but the pain wouldn't subside. It grew worse. The blood that pumped his body was only a mere wave of thick liquid. His heart had stopped working.

Hand on his chest; with the last of everything he had, he twisted around from his seat. Crashed on the floor. Just in time to look into the man he knew, 100%, was Kira. The sickly wicked grin, and the eyes of the one who went berserk. L saw it all.

"L!" he heard a scream. Although everyone was just in the same room, that sound in his ears were miles away. Only reached him as a faint echo.

His vision blurred. A honey haired guy rushed to his side. He felt himself being hold in his arms. He heard the screams, but the biggest of all, he saw the eyes. Those brown eyes. Those eyes, of Kira, whom he thought was his friend.

...

As the last breath of L left his lips and his eye filmed an eerie white, a young man laughed under his breath. His eyes wide with excitement. Just like that. His last threat was eliminated. Gone from this world.

A flashback of L sitting on the sofa came into his mind. 'In the end, justice will prevail' L had once said.

Light giggled and to himself, he thought 'yes. That's right. Justice-me, will prevail. And those who stand in the way of justice-' Light looked down at the corpse in his arm. 'shall perish.' and sank his nails into the skin of his dead rival's shoulder. 'Perish. Die. Dead.' glanced at the body beneath him once more, he stopped himself from laughing in absolute joy. 'No! I must contain myself! I can't laugh now. Just a bit more. And then this investigation team will meet its doom. Without a leader, for sure. Just hold on a little longer, and I, will change the world.'

He won.

…

Matsuda slumped to the floor, "no..." he whispered, his voice filled with sorrow. "L... Why..."

"Kira! It must be Kira!" Light yelled loud enough for the whole team to hear, his grin hidden.

"Kira..." Masuda forced out hatefully between his clench teeth. "Kira... You'll pay for this.". His eyes that were once filled with anger suddenly softened. "But... That's a relief isn't it? This means that Light really is not Kira...right?" he asked hopefully.

Light's eye lit up. "Yeah, I guess so" he giggled to himself, as if having a hard time to hide his grin.

"Don't be rash Matsuda." Aizawa ordered swiftly.

"Eh?"

"We don't know yet."

"But just now... I was beside Light-kun the whole time. I didn't see him writing any thing in a notebook. And the death note, it's locked away. He couldn't possible have taken it. This proves his innocence right? Ne, Light-kun?"

Light eyed everyone carefully, trying to find a right answer that won't cause suspicious to fall on him. "I appreciate your thought, Matsuda-San. But... I fear that I'm not quite off the hook jut yet." he said quietly and turned his head away.

"Light-kun…" Soichiro croaked. "The fact that L died like this... and what L had said 'if I were to die, Light-kun is Kira.'…no matter how much I'm denying it, Light-kun…please, do something-anything, prove your innocence to me. Please."

"Dad…" The young genius wept as he closed L's eye.

"Our suspicion on you has increased. I'm sorry Light." Aizawa said flatly.

"No, it's okay, Aizawa-san. I understand." Light muttered and carefully laid the corpse on the floor.

"I don't really want to do this, but let's do this while it's still fresh in our mind. Matsuda, go check on Watari and call the ambulence while you're at it. Soichiro-san, please accompany him. I need to speak to Light alone." Aizawa instructed.

"ah. Okay..." Matsuda said as he gathered himself and stood up.

"Hm." Soichiro nodded, took one last look at L, and left the room with Matsuda closely behind him.

When the door closed behind them, Light signed and looked at Aizawa. "Aizawa-san, why are you like this? No offends, but, why are you stepping up as a leader? In this case, shouldn't it be my dad-or me?"

"Soichiro can't. After all, he's the father of the suspect we're talking about. He might side with his son. And what's that about you being the leader? Don't make me laugh. You're the prime suspect."

Enraged, Light hissed. "You… don't you dare look down on my dad!"

"Whatever." Aizawa brushed it aside and mentioned for light to sit down on the chair as he sat across. When they were seated, Aizawa spoke up. "What you said earlier, when L slumped down to the floor. You said that it must be Kira. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you assume that it's Kira? We all know that the Kira can't kill unless he knows the name of that person.

"Don't be stupid." Light spat out. "Of course I would assume that it's Kira. Who else would it be? I mean- L died of a heart attack. A heart attack like that needs to be the work of Kira, right?"

"Why don't you think that it's the work of the second Kira? Or death gods, Rem and Ryuk?"

"Because! It's only natural that it's Kira!" Light said and let out a small sign. "Aizama-san, why are getting so worked up anyway?"

"isn't it more accurate to ask YOU why you're so worked up for, Light-kun? Now answer my question."

Caught up at that moment's impulse, the young man blurted out, "It's because if that really was the work of the second Kira, then Watari wouldn't have died! And there's no way that Shinigamis could. They wouldn't gain anything from doing so."

"so now you think that the death god won't kill unless he has a reason?"

"yes! Beside, if the death god kills with a reason, they'll die!"

"Light-kun. You sound like you're making excuses. And eariler, you said that Watari died. How do you know if he died?"

"I just assumed tha-"

"You've seem to be making a lot of assumption Light. How do you know that Watari even died? You weren't Matsuda or your dad whom I ordered to check on him. All L said was 'in case something happened to him."

Speechless, Light eyes went wide. He had slipped. Failed.

"No one in this room would know if Watari died or not except for Kira who is the master mind behind this. What you said about shinigami, we never knew that. If i were to recall, you and that shinigami never had any 'alone' time together that would give you a chance to talk to that shinigami without us knowing. Did that Shinigami tell you, a member who's out to catch Kira? A shinigami won't share such information to anyone."

"I..."

"You're Kira, aren't you?"

"no... I'm not..." Light whispered in his shaky breath and then his eye lit up. "Prove it then! Just words can't prove anything! You can't prove anything!"

"Yes I can." an old shaky voice spoke up between the crack of the door. The door pushed open. And there stood Watari.

Alive.

**My first ever decent cliff hanger, yay!**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, sorry. I first wanted to make this a one-shot, but I changed my mind. **

**I'll update soon, but I need reviews! If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please point it out to me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] oh god… I totally forgot about this story… I already wrote this chapter like ages ago and I thought that I already posted it. Turned out I didn't. So here it is!**

**And I'm writing this while listening to L's theme song…EPICNESS! **

Watari heard a rustling noise from behind him. Quickly, he stood up, turned around, and saw the death god Rem. Surprised by Watari's sudden action, the death god jumped, causing the Death Note to fly from his hand. At that moment, the death note brushed against the skin on Watari's forearm.

In that split second, memories. Came flooding back into the old man.

Snapshots of pictures and event rushed past his eyes and he tumbled down on the chair. A sharp cold shiver spread across his body as he remembered the crime he had committed 50 years ago.

…

Watari age 12, a young genius inventor stared at the death note that had mysteriously appeared until his pillow one night. Flipped it open, he read the manual on the first 2 pages of the notebook. His eyes widen and the pupil of his eyes growing bigger and bigger in excitement at his strange discovery.

Of course he doesn't quite believe it. Interesting sure, nice idea, but is it really real? The young inventor took the book and laid it down on his work desk. He turned to a blank page and grabbed a pen from his never-ending pile in his drawer. Curious, he decided to try it out, to see if it's real.

But in case this really is a real thing, it would make him a murderer…wouldn't it? On the bright side, surely no one could trace the crime back to him. 'Who to kill?' he wondered to himself as names popped into his head. That classmate he hated, the creepy shop owner by the corner. The young Watari brushed all those thoughts aside and settled with the number 1 criminal of his age.

The mastermind behind the world war that causes his family to struggle.

Aldolf Hitler.

His hand shook in bewilderment. If this death note is a real thing, then…Aldolf Hitler's death would benefit everyone. Make everyone's lives happier. Killing him will save millions of Jews in those captive jails he saw in the newspaper.

Took a deep breath, Watari wrote, in the center of the page, in big bolded letters, pressed as hard as he could on the paper,

_Aldolf Hiter death by suicide._

The next morning, the young genius crumbled on his doorsteps. His small bony hand clutched on the newspaper. He had rushed to the door the instant he heard the paperboy. Deep beneath, he knew that it couldn't possibly happen, but in his hands, the headline of the newspaper, read 'HITLER DEAD'.

This is the solid proof that the Death Note is real. That he, such a young boy, became a murderer. Shock, pain, disbelief, guilt, and strangely, satisfaction filled him. He, a murderer,

a hero.

He grinned to himself. He, Quillish Wammy, young English/Japanese genius inventor age 12, a hero who killed Aldolf Hiter. Just like that, so easily, with a notebook.

"Hey, give it back." A Shinigami appeared before him and said.

"Wah!" Watari screamed in horror at the monster in front of him. "What…what…are you?"

"Shinigami." The death god boasted, "I'm the owner of that Death Note. My name is Rem. Now give it back."

Before yesterday, he would never have believe what's in front of him. A shinigami, they don't exist. But with what he had experienced, it hit him that supernatural really do exist. "Hell no! Like I would give that back to you! I picked it up, so it's mine!"

The Shinigami, with a long sign, proposed a deal. "Fine. If I dropped it, it's yours. But to use a death note, it also comes with consequences. As a Shinigami, I shall assist you. A death note that's in the human world must stay in the human world."

"…ok…Rem" Watari said wearily, amazed at how easy it is to persuade the Shinigami.

So, Watari used the Death Note to kill criminals. 1 month later, however, the guilt that he had locked away came bursting open and drowned him. No matter how much he believed what he did was right, it was still a crime to kill. Rem, out of pity, told the young Watari about how you can forfeit the ownership of the note and forget about everything. Watari agreed. By the law of the death note, a note that touched the human world must stay in the human world. So Rem dug a hole; kilometers deep into the earth's crust, and buried the note there.

Watari, with memory of the death note forgotten, moved on with his life. He became a successful inventor. He meet L, and became his follower. Build an orphanage; Wammy's House. His life bloomed.

Until Kira came.

L risked, and poured his life into investigating the Kira case. Watari is the one who knows L best. Afterall, he's been with L since forever. It pained him to see L, so obsessed with the Kira case. He tried to help him.

And then as they were inched from solving the case, Watari's hand touched the death note. The death note that was once his. Memories flooded back into him.

…

"ARG!" Watari quavered as the mysterious one month gap in his childhood unfolded. He too, 50 years ago, was Kira. He was no better than the Kira that he and L is tried to catch. He was Kira.

" . .no." Quillish Wammy muttered.

"Huh?" Rem exclaimed, confused, and scratched his head. "Wait, don't tell me that YOU're Quillish Wammy?"

"Rem?" Now it was Watari's turn to be confused. The Rem in his new memory was not how the Rem he saw now looks like. The Rem before was fat and doesn't wear these kind of…clothing.

"What happended to you? You changed." Watari asked after he got a hold of himself.

"The fashion trend from where I come from change." Rem mocked jokingly and smirked. And then that smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. "But I'm sorry, Wammy. I…have to kill you. And L. For Misa. Light said it would help Misa."

"What?" Watari turned pale. He just heard, from the mouth of a Shinigami, that Light is Kira. Knowing that his end was surely here, he reached his hand to the computer and pressed the deletion button as he stood up from his chair. As he rushed forward, as fast as his old body would let him, a miracle happened.

The name he wrote in his death note first was not Quillish Wammy, but Eru Rōraito. In the instant that Rem lifts his pen from the paper, to write his name, fire engulfed the Shinigami as his body turned to ashes.

'A Shinigami who kill to extend another human's lifespan from love shall perish.'

In the end, Rem didn't truly know the detail of that rule after all. Who knew that the 'perish' happens immediately after a name and not names are written.

With that, Watari was saved. But L did not. In the same building, a few meters away, L collapsed to his death.

Each second that past seemed to stretched into hours for the old man. L, had died. His dear L. On his knees, Watari picked up the death note. The death note that was once his. 50 years ago. The fresh memory of what had happened replayed over and over in his mind. No matter how unreal it seemed to be, the solid proof of him used to be Kira was there. In his memory. That alone proved everything.

A single drop of tear traveled down his cheek as he remembered the guilt that had consumed him. His heart ached.

And then Matsuda came bursting in from the door and yelled "Watari-san" at the top of his lungs with Soichiro-san closely behind.

"L…L…is he?" He managed between his shaky breaths. Deep down, he already knew the answer, but…

"I'm sorry Watari…" Soichiro croaked. "But…Watari…why are you still alive? How?"

Watari clenched his fist. "Rem."

"What?" Matsuda asked, confused.

"He killed L and then…I don't really understand it either but…" Watari stood up and nodded toward the pile of ashes-of what was used to be the Shinigani Rem. "He…died."

"Eh? _That _is Rem?" Matsuda choked in awe.

"Matsuda, Soichiro-san." Watari mentioned for them to come closer. Matsuda, still puzzled stepped closer with Soichiro beside him. Letting out a deep sign, the old man put his hand on Matsuda's shoulders. "You must listen to me very carefully." Watari swallowed. "I'm 90 percent sure that Light-kun is Kira."

"Wha-" Soichiro protested.

Watari only shushed him as he continued. "The Death God Rem said so, just before he died. And…" His voice cracked as he struggled to spit out his confession. "I was Kira. 50 years ago."

"Nani?" the police officers boomed at the same time.

"I only just now remembered. Not because of my old age, mine you, but because I touched the death note. 50 years ago, I forfeit the ownership of that Death Note and therefore, I lost my memory of it. Then when I touched that same death note again, my memory returned. My theory is that when Light-kun was held captive, he forfeits his ownership of the death note. Then on the 3rd Kira case, base on what L had told me, he gave Light the notebook that they had claimed. L said that Light had a really suspicious reaction when he touched the notebook. I think that at that moment, Light's memory of the death note returned. I, who was Kira, know this better than anyone. The belief of wanting to change the world, killing criminals to make the world a better place. There is no solid proof that Light is Kira, but base on information that he have gathered so far, you must realize that they all point to one person. Yagami Light."

"But no matter what, this is my son you're talking about." Soichiro cried. "You can't just assume that-"

"Your son is smart, Soichiro-san. Smart, but naive. Like how I was. I'm sorry, Soichiro." Watari said as he let go of Matsuda's shoulder and walked pass them both. Determined, he made his way to the room where he knew Kira is.

"Chotto, Watari-san!" Matsuda called out as he ran after the old man. Soichiro, against his own will followed.

Watari touched the doorknob. The determination he had before slowly moving away from him. He rested his head on the door.

He overheard Aizawa-san talked. ""No one in this room would know if Watari died or not except for Kira who is the master mind behind this. What you said about shinigami, we never knew that. If i were to recall, you and that shinigami never had any 'alone' time together that would give you a chance to talk to that shinigami without us knowing. Did that Shinigami tell you, a member who's out to catch Kira? A shinigami won't share such information to anyone."

"I..." a voice of a young man spoke up. 'Light.' Watari thought.

"You're Kira, aren't you?"

"no... I'm not..." Light whispered in his shaky breath and then his eye lit up. "Prove it then! Just words can't prove anything! You can't prove anything!"

With a huge push of courage, he twisted the doorknob open, entered the room and said. "Yes I can."

Now Matsuda and Soichiro had catched up to Watari and went into the room. 'What's going on?' they both thought.

…

'Impossible! Watari is alive?' Light's eye widen in horror as he thought to himself. "Wa-Watari-san, you're…alive?"

"Watari..?" Aizawa whispered under his breath.

Watari ignored all the exclamation and reached his hand into his coat. Felt the hard handle of it, he pulled out a gun and started, "The human who uses a death note can neither go to heaven or hell. Light-kun, I'm sure you're familiar with this saying, right?"

"Yeah. It's in the back of that death note. What about it?" Light said bitterly.

"I know that no matter how much evidence we collect to prove to you that you are Kira will not satisfy you. So, in order to get solid proof, as you had said, why don't we use that rule to test?"

"What?" Everyone in the room was confused.

"In order to prove that you ARE Kira, the one who uses a death note is to see if when he dies, he doesn't go to heaven nor hell. I, who was Kira, will get that solid proof." Watari said and grabbed Light's arm.

Bewildered, Light tried to shake away from the grasp, but it was already too late as the bullet had reached his heart. He could hear his father's wail from a distance.

Another gunshot and Watari slumped down on the floor, pulling Light with him.

And like that, their lives ended and they were encountered once again, in a place that is neither heaven or hell, unable to be reborn. Forever.

The end.

**Personally, I'm quite proud of the idea for this story. Best idea I ever had. I think. And I actually did my research to see the date Hitler died… since I failed in history class. I know nothing of world war II. Only 'boomboomboomkillallthejewsha ilhitlerkapowbomboom'. Watari was 12 years old when he got the death note because he's born in 1933 and Hitler's death was in 1945. 12 years differences.**

**I recently read the bio for Rem, and guess what I found out? He's actually a SHE. Is that just me who always thought Rem was a he? Which means that she's a lesbian for liking Misa. Ew. **

**The Death Note serie, for me, ended when L died. The rest with the Near and Mellow was like a spin-off thing. Messed up. So this is what I think should have happened. **

**Favorite this story if you like it! (and review too)**

**inksilverblue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys… it's not a new chapter… I just posted this chapter so my story would be on the top page. For a bit at least. To fish out some more reviews. I know I'm a bit pathetic…but I really want to get this story out you know? This story in my opinion is good. I put a lot of effort into the plot. I want reviews… only got 200 people to read mine. 3 reviews… it's a bit sad. Hear me out maybe? **

**Here, I'll give you a small one shot that is to make up for it(completely unrelated to my long finished two shot though)**

Yagami Light and the Very Merry Christmas

Yagami Light has just come home from L's quote -and-quote 'super chic and high-class' headquarters. Honestly, he's getting a tad bit tired of this so called game. Why won't Light just give up already? He ran his fingers through his hair and signed. The teen took off his shoes and took off his snow caked coat. As he walked into the house, he was greeted by a warm festive outburst of cinnamon and allspices. It was that time of the year again. Christmas.

"Onii-san! Okairi!" Sayu, his little sister cheered, galloped in joyously.

He flashed a smile and nodded. "Tadaima"

Slumped onto bed, Light let out a deep sign, slowly letting him sink deeper into the soft, spongy, cloud-like mattress.

Yet he sat up against his body's cries begging for rest. His minds were pretty much blank at that moment. The cold winter outside, and the warmth from the heater in his room made him drowsy. His eyes turned heavy and he struggled to stay awake. He swayed slightly as he walked. There was something he must do, and has been doing every year, not ever breaking the chain even once.

Still tried to push the dull slumber away, his hand reached into the cabinet of his study table and took out a piece of paper. Grabbed his pen, he started writing.

_Dear Santa Clause,_

_This year, I have done well. I had saved the world, rid it off evil. In return, this year I would love to have a puppy. _

_Love always,_

He couldn't finish the letter as the snooze finally broke in, like a dam-broken. It washed over him, seeped into his very skin. The pen rolled out of his grasp.

Light was jolted awake by a loud knock on the door, followed by a voice. "Light, dinner is ready!" Soft, famine voice, it was his mum.

"Be there in a sec" He could only mutter, trying to rake out the drowsiness that had still faintly linger. It was only when his head rose from the table, and a few seconds more for him to finally realize what he had just done.

The fact slapped him hard. The sleep completely left him in a flash. He swallowed and blinked, tried to wish with everything he had to prove wrong his doubt.

He bends down closer to the paper. Inspected the object. As mucha s he wanted it to be false, it was true. The paper grain, it's texture, thickness and even the feel around it, he would recognize it anywhere. It was the paper from the death note.

Another knock from the other side of the door. This time more frantic. "Light! It's horrible! Come down here this second!"

Thus he ran down the flight of stairs and reached the living room where his family have gathered. Tears filled their eyes, his sister was sniffing lightly.

"...cause of Santa's death is in fact, still unknown, but as the crime investigator claimed, it is very likely that this is the work of Kira."

_Well...fuck._

**Would love to see your reviews! ****Remember guys, keep calm and write their names on Death Note. Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
